How to vampire a cat!
by Obzezzed
Summary: This is about Dr. Carlisle Cullen trying to turn a cat into a vampire but all goes horribaly wrong
1. Idea

Vampire-cat

_Ideas_

Carlisle was in the forest with Edward and Emmet after a days hunting. The scent of cat was strong. As soon as Carlisle though of a sudden and interesting idea Edward said

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's an experiment!" Carlisle answered. "They are too small to hunt and we have no use for them!"

"It's worth a try!" Edward told him. He read his mind again.

"I would say the day after," Edward commented

"Agreed?" Carlisle asked

"Yep!" Edward confirmed. Emmett was usually used to this sort of conversation but today he was curious.

"What are you on about?" He asked.

"Carlisle wants to try to make a cat into a vampire." Edward explained.

"Would that work?" Emmet asked.

"It's worth a try!" Carlisle told them "What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Prophecy

_The Prophecy_

"Mistyfoot! I'm telling you the prophecy is about YOU!" Willowpaw told her.

"And I'm asking you why Mothwing didn't get this."Mistyfoot argued.

"Did someone say my name?" Mothwing asked from the medicine cats den.

"Yes!" Willowpaw told them "_Twoleg and Misty on foot who wanders will send river in trouble!_"

"Willowpaw! Leave Mistyfoot alone. You've been dreaming again." Willowpaw gave an annoyed groan and padded into the medicine cats den.

"You're doing what!" Esme cried.

"We try to turn a cat into a vampire. As I said before what bad can happen?" Carlisle told her.

"Alice what do you think of this?" Bella asked "I agree with Esme." Immediately after Bella said this Edward and Alice said "What?"

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"_Twoleg and Misty of foot who wonders will send River in trouble_!" Alice whispered "There was a silver cat on a table for a millisecond then all was black and nothing was there." All was quiet until Renesme said

"Not fast cats, wet cats!" She said. "Wet cats yucky." Everyone grinned. Renesme stopped the human blood and hunts cats. No one lets her have mountain lion.

"This is about the cats!" Edward whispered "River means the one that leads to the lake and the cats who live there.

"Why are you so worried?" Carlisle told them. "What can happen?"


	3. The cat

_The cat._

Crowstar hid in his den. The twoleg kit! Surprisingly fast. No cats could out run her. The older twoleg just stood there watching her hunt. The cats try scratching. Her pelt was rock hard. She attacked Onestar and got rid of all of his lives. The twoleg was a killer.

Carlisle hid in the tree. He waited to pounce. He was watching a silver female cat. They were intelligent creatures. He had been studying them. Boarders were set between group of cats. Young cared for old. Strong cared for weak. Cats under six months were with their mother then they moved to another den with older cats then they were in the main den. The cats in the main den did more than the others.


	4. Twoleg

Twoleg!

"Leopardstar!" Mistyfoot called followed by her apprentice ."Twolegs spotted on our territory!" Leopardstar ran out of her den eyes wide in panic.

"Where!" she exclaimed. With out waiting for an answer she called other cats. "Blackclaw, Voletooth and Beechfur. Twoleg has been seen, come on!" The 6 cats ran towards the big oak behind the Riverclan camp.

"Mistyfoot, you and Mallowpaw search past the river, Voletooth and Beechfur look towards the thunderpath. Blackclaw you and me will go towards the Shadowclan border." Leopardstar commanded.

Mistyfoot nodded and she and Mallowpaw swam past the river and started looking on the other side. Mallowpaw caught the scent of water vole and started hunting. Mistyfoot let her and started sniffing around trees. Suddenly her neck hairs started bristling and her hackles rose. Two pairs of un-cat eyes stared at her from a tall oak. Suddenly the thing leaped on top of her and before she knew it she was caught in a pair of strong no furred paws. She hissed and started scratching but failed. The pelt was rock hard and impossible to hurt.


	5. Fast for a kit

_Fast for a kit._

Ashstar gave hopeless commands; nobody actually believed they could beat the twoleg kit unnaturally fast and strong. 10 cats have died from this creature. Owlwhisker was first. They found his body with a ever so deep bite mark on his neck and there was no blood in his body yet no blood around him. Afterwards they found a twoleg kit who was like no other. But now there were alert and ready to attack. Ashstar decided to confuse the kit and now she has been seen they were ready to attack.

Mistyfoot woke up. Phew the whole thing was a dream. They never travelled to the lake, the forest was never destroyed and all the cats who died were still alive. She was back in the cage in the twoleg hut with Gorsetail, Leafpaw and Cloudtail. She decided to look through the holes of the cages to see how they were going to get out. What was out there shocked her. A twoleg was talking to two females or rather arguing. What frightened her more was a cold flat surface but raised was in the middle on the room and pointy holders (syringes) on the wall. For some reason Mistyfoot felt the most horrible thing will happen.

Crowfeather was first. He ran in front on the kit and hid in an old badger set whilst Tornear ran the other way under a bush. Ashstar ran behind the kit and scratched her leg then ran through them and in a root cave. When the kit was running to the cave Leaftail jumped on her head from a branch and scratched her face but unfortunately while running away the twoleg sprang and leaped on top of him. She bit his neck and drank in the blood violently until he got smaller and all the blood was drained out of him. Before walking away. Dewspots his mate ran forwards and bowed her head in mourn. Suddenly the twoleg came again and yet again bit out her neck and dragged her away to demolish somewhere else. All the cats stayed in their hiding places until nightfall when the twoleg kit was far, far away.


	6. Dreaming of a renneesme gathering

Dreaming/Gathering/Rennesme

Mistyfoot was dreaming. She had come to a clearing with a starry pool in the middle. One cat was by the pool. It was a light coloured tabby with a crooked jaw.

"Crookedstar!" Mistyfoot gasped. Crookedstar looked up.

"You have come," he gasped. 3 cats stood up behind him.

"Stonefur? Feathertail, Silverstream!"

"We warned you," Stonefur sighed. "_Twoleg and Misty on foot who wanders will send river in trouble!" _Silverstream gasped.

"It has changed." She announced "_8 shall come, fast and strong, danger to all and Misty on foot shall not join the 5__th__ .TWOLEG"_

"Mistyfoot!" Feathertail begged "You have to stop this. You shall never see us again. _ever......"_

Mistyfoot woke up and grazed her head on the cage. She could still hear Feathertails warning_ ever......_ .The catch on the side of the cage was unmovable and the twolegs were gone.

"**Are we all ready?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Good to go!" Emmet replied. **

"**Let's get her out then!"**

"We shall speak next!" Leopardstar told them. "Our clan is well fed yet a twoleg has been sighted and Mistyfoot has gone missing." A gasp echoed around the island. Leopardstar flicked her tail.

"It has been the worst moon for Windclan, ever!"

"Even worse than the moon when you were starving in the forest?" Firestar asked.

"Even worse than the moon when we were starving in the forest!" Ashstar replied.

"Onestar has had the last 4 of his lives stripped away. Barkface, Tornear, Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, Harespring, Leaftail, Dewspots, Antpelt and Gorsetail have died.

Worried whispering broke out.

"What has happened."

"Will it kill our kits!"

"How can we stop it." Ashstar flicked our tail for scilence.

"Okay I will tell you. It is a twoleg kit."

"A TWOLEG KIT!" Blackstar laughed. " It would be Windclan who were destroyed by a kit." Ashstar hissed.

"Okay then. Your clan destroy it. I give you permission to come to our territory and get rid of the kit."

"We will." Blackstar told her. " We will come tomorrow only if you let us hunt on all of the territory." Ashstar immediately replied

"OK! The gathering is over!"

The day after Blackstar arrived at Windclan territory with only 6 cats. They settled down in the clearing when the Dew/Leaf attack happened. The Shadowclan only had to wait a few moments before she arrived. Blackstar leaped followed by Smokefoot and Ratscar. Their claws which so clearly touched the skin grazed nothing. The twoleg's leg kicked at Blackstar and rammed him into the lake which was loads of foxlengths away. Smokefoot who tried to scratch her leg hurt nothing and he was flung away. The twoleg kit clearly didn't care for Shadowclan.

Rennesme was very annoyed by the other cats. Though their razor sharp claws didn't hurt her they were distracting and she hoped they didn't taste as bad as they smelt. Just to check she bit a brown tom with a long scar on his back (**Ratscar) **but the blood was less appealing than the fast running cats. Shaking the cats who lived in the pines away she ran for a grey she cat (**Willowclaw**) and happily feasted on her whilst batting angrily at the others. When she just had enough of the clawing and the biting she turned around and hissed so violently they all ran away. Finally she could enjoy her meat in peace.


End file.
